Saddening Love
by Deaths-Guardian
Summary: Rated T just to be safe! It could go up to M though. 15 years have passed since the final battle ended, the guardians had gone on with their lives and eventually they had lost contact with each other. Amu, after gaining a degree in business was presented
1. Opener

Saddening Love

* * *

Summary –

15 years have passed since the final battle ended, the guardians had gone on with their lives and eventually they had lost contact with each other. Amu, after gaining a degree in business was presented with an option; that really, she couldn't refuse. Someone had to take over Easter due to Ikuto not wanting to and to protect the Shugo Chara's and childrens heart eggs.

* * *

Me: hey peeps, this my first story for shugo chara so if anyone has got anything that could help me, I would appreciate it very much.

Amu: yep, Guardian here hopes that this will be a nice long story, but we'll wait and see shall we?

Me: I don't own Shugo Chara sadly or the main pairing would be Amu and Kukai

Kukai: OI! Don't go shouting out loud Amu's and my secreat love for each other!

* * *

The rain pounded against the window of the spacious living room. The only source of life present in the room was from the tableside lamp, the TV that was presently showing the live football match and the roaring flames of the log fire, which was giving off a pleasant heat to the modernised room. Above the fire was a blown up picture that had been taken several long years ago, when the owner of the building attended school and was part of a 'club' called the Guardians, herself being the joker.

Modern black leather sofas, that had a fake white fur throw-over upon them were stylishly placed, allowing her to have the best view of the TV. A glass top table sat in front of her, holding her mug of warm, steaming coffee and a small side plate that had 4 chocolate biscuits upon it, waiting to be dipped into the warm substance.

Upon the main sofa, a woman laid out, hugging a medium sized, brown bear to her chest as she intently watched the game on TV, well, one player especially, a certain reddy brown haired male, who she knew from her past. A small smile was present upon her unflawed face, many would think that she was happy, but only those who knew her knew that this was her 'outside character'.

"Amu-chan?" came a small voice from above her head, causing her to force her eyes away from the game towards the owner of said voice. Four small floating bodies were above her, each dressed differently, one pink, one blue, one green and on yellow and had a different clip in their hair, heart, spade, clover and diamond.

"Are you alright?" the small girl in pink asked worriedly, all four of them held expression of worry for their owner, they knew that she hated the life she had now, but was the only way to stop incidents from repeating themselves. She didn't want children who were at the age she used to be fighting a grown-ups battle.

"Hai Ran, I'm fine" Amu smiled reassuringly at them, before turning her gaze back to the TV.

* * *

Me: i know that this chapter is small, but its just and opening really

Kukai: Review and you'll get a football with a picture of Daichi, Amu, Ran, Miki, Sue and me on it *grins*


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey, peeps! *Dances round hyperly*

Ran: Guardian has had a bit too much sugar ^^;

Miki: She ate it to get out of her depression thou

Sue: She's sad *pats Guardian*

Ran: Family problems

Me: disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or it would be an Amu and Kukai ending and loving throughout the anime.

* * *

"Are you alright?" the small girl in pink asked worriedly, all four of them held expression of worry for their owner, they knew that she hated the life she had now, but was the only way to stop incidents from repeating themselves. She didn't want children who were at the age she used to be fighting a grown-ups battle.

"Hai Ran, I'm fine" Amu smiled reassuringly at them, before turning her gaze back to the TV.

* * *

Amu's POV

As I walked into the Easter HQ at 7am in my business suit that Miki had designed for me, a "Hello Hinamori-san" greeted me as I passed by members of staff, which I returned with a polite nod and smile. I stepped inside my private elevator that only three people were allowed to use unless I had a guest – it was private due to assignation attempts which don't happen as regularly now – and went straight to my office.

As I passed by my sectary, Sakura, I asked her to send me my today's schedule, knowing that she had already did it, she's very reliable for a 17 year old.

Upon entering my wide office, which almost took up the entire floor level, I saw that one of the three desks already occupied by a slender figure, dressed smartly in a pair of black suit pant, black polished shoes and a white button up top that had the first three buttons undone. His soft, dark blue hair framed his face, penetrating blue eyes looked up from his computer to look at me a smirk making its way on his face.

"Hey, Amu-chan" a seductive voice came from his soft and smooth lips.

Then poped a little figure much like my own shugo charas, but this one had little cute cat ears and paws and was a lot nosier than his owner. "Good morning Amu-chan" his little voice belted out.

"G'morning" I replied, it was this mans fault that I was now the owner of this flaming company, he didn't want it and sweet talked me into taking it when I still had a crush on him, causing me to endure 4 years of university studying business which I didn't enjoy. Sitting at my desk that was in front of the huge stain glass window allowing no one to look in but people to look out, I looked at my schedule for the day and let out a depressed sigh, causing Ikuto to look up at me.

"Busy day" it wasn't a question but a statement, I know he regretted making me take over, but he wanted his freedom and I was one of the only trust worthy ones to take over without going crazy.

"Yeah" Ran, my pink sporty energetic would-be-self replied waving her pom poms around, my shugo charas help me with my workload and Sue made Ikuto food and me.

"It would be easier if Utau didn't go on tour" Miki, my blue artistic would-be-self stated looking at the empty desk on my right.

"Well, I can't stop her from going on tour, it keeps her popular with her fans and her fans mean some of our money and besides, other company heads don't have two people helping them with their workload" reassuring them, I turned back to my work, signing documents, looking at new organisations to sponsor etc.

My time passed slowly as I worked through the day, Ikuto left after lunch, due to that being his free time, leaving me alone in the almost silent office, it would be silent to other normal people due to them not seeing my charas, but to me, there is never any silence which I'm now used to after 16 years with them.

"Hey guys" attracting their attention from playing and downing work "How come you and Yoru haven't faded?" it always bothered me, this, due to them supposed to leave you when you grow up. This caused Miki to frown and Ran and Sue to get a worried expression.

"You don't want us to go do you?" Ran and Sue flew over to me, sue had tears in her eyes"

"No! Of course not, but doesn't it make you wonder why your still here when others have left?"

"Nope, we like being with you Amu-chan" Miki stated "And besides, you'd be lonely if we weren't here wouldn't you" like Ikuto earlier, it wasn't a question causing me to look down and carry on with my work.

Beep! Pressing the button, it allowed Sakura's voice to ring through the room.

"Hinamori-san, Izuka-san is here to see you"

"Let him in" pressing another button to allow me to speak.

The door to my office opened, a tall well-built man in a suit that didn't look like it was used much, entered, looking around nervously, and then his eyes found my for-business face causing him to gulp, I could tell that he didn't go to large businesses often if ever.

His skin was sun kissed, showing that he spent most of his time in the outdoors; his broad shoulders were pronounced and looked bigger due to the suit that he was wearing giving the impression that his career was a physical sport. One of his large hands clasped a briefcase tightly, tanned knuckles whitening due to the pressure that was being placed upon them. Dark liquid brown eyes shown with determination and showed that he was a caring man as he walked closer to me, a small nervous smile was present across his young face, allowing me to see that he was a gentle giant.

"Good afternoon Izuka-san, please be seated" my force-by-Utau-manicured hand pointed to a leather chain in front of my desk, it was an order for him to sit, any business person would know this but I guessed he wouldn't and he thought that I was being polite. "Would you like a drink?" I asked gently, trying to ease him up, I didn't want him to be nervous around me; after all, we might become business partners soon.

"No thank you" his smile widened to show white well cared for teeth, as he sat down, his appearance made me want to smile, he had tried hard to dress smartly, I guessed a sports couch normally dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, so I was glad that he had made an effort to please me.

"You wanted to speak to me about something" I stated, of course I already knew he wanted his football team to be sponsored, after all, I had planted a man into the club, a cleaner to let it out that I was interested in sponsoring a football team to gain his attention in my company.

"Yes, I'm sure that you are already aware that I'm a coach of a successful football club and in my request for a meeting with you, it should be clear that I am enquiring about an investment that would be well placed into the club" he became business like, his back straightened. "I have data about the club, such as past wins, profits that have been made, a list of the team, videos of our recent matches to show the improvement in each game, also I have talked to the owners of the stadium and the club about what your money could do to improve us and the profits made in the past years" I was surprised that he knew what information that I would need.

"Well, may I have a look at what you have brought me?" again, it wasn't a question, but a demand dressed as one, causing him to eagerly place his briefcase onto my desk and pull out the information that he had brought me.

It was a long two and half-hours later, with Ran yapping down my ear about how good of a sports team the club was even Miki and Sue agreed with her that this would be a great investment and my decision was made practically for me as they threatened to yap on forever.

Silence spread throughout the room after looking at the information, my hands clasped together under my chin as I studied the man in front of me, allowing him to believe that I was thinking about the proposition. "I am going to enjoy working with you Izuka-san" I smiled warmly at him

"Huh? You mean…?" his eyes widened in hope, a huge smile spread from ear to ear.

"Yes, Eatser will invest into your club, also, if you don't mind, may I keep this information so that I can study it more?" I smiled, standing up, my hand held out, causing him to stand and shake it vigorously "I will send someone around tomorrow with the documents that will need to be signed and he will explain what will happen and what I want" I explained as I walked him to the door.

"Of course, I can't wait for our future of working together" with that he walked through the door and I went to my desk, slumping into my chair, my shugo charas rubbing my shoulders as I let out a sigh showing that I was tired.

Looking down at my desk, my eyes landed on the list of players that the club had, one particular name stood out to me the most in the middle of the list…

"Kukai" a sad, soft mutter came out naturally as breathing causing me to slump further into my chair sighing loudly, my hand raised, index finger pressed down on the button for the intercom.

"Sakura, is there any more appointments for today?" an older, more ragged voice came out of my soft pink lips, eyes closed as my other hand came up to rub them with the index finger and thumb.

"No, Hinamori-san" a concerned voice replied, "would you like me to get you anything?"

"No, no thank you Sakura"

* * *

Me: another chapter done *laughs evily*

Ran, Miki and Sue sweatdrop

Sue: Review and get one of my cookies desu


End file.
